Top of the World - Teil 2
thumb|left|332px|SternenhimmelHier geht es weiter mit Teil 2. Wir befinden uns im Krankenhaus von Lima wo Rachel von Finn hingebracht worden ist. Wie vorher auch bitte ab 12 Jahren lesen. Viel Spass, und ich freue mich immer über Comments. :-) Das Grab - Fortsetzung Finn ging durch die neonlicht gefluteten Gänge. Rachel lief wie ein schüchterner Hund zwei Schritte hinter ihm her. Sie kamen an Schwesternzimmern vorbei, an einer Gruppe Männer die versuchten mit ihren Krücken einen Kaffeebecher zu jonglieren. Rachel blieb immer wieder stehen um erzürnt zu fragen wo Finn eigentlich mit ihr hinwolle. Er antwortete jedesmal " das wirst du schon sehen wenn wir da sind!" Endlich blieb Finn vor einer Tür mit der Aufschrift " Intensivstation - Kein Zutritt für Unbefugte" stehen. Er drückte auf die Klingel die rechts neben der Tür angebracht war und wartete. Rachel schaute völlig entsetzt ihren Freund an. Rachel: " Wenn du mir nicht endlich sagst was wir hier sollen gehe ich auf der Stelle.!" In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und eine Frau in kompletter Schutzmontur erschien. Sie zog ihren Mundschutz herunter und schaute Finn schräg an. " Wer sind sie und was kann ich für sie tun?" Finn: " Mein Name ist Finn Hudson und das ist Rachel Berry, ich hatte vorhin angerufen. Sie sind Dr. Slash?" Dr:" Ja, die bin ich. Sie wurden angekündigt. Ich muss sagen normalerweise machen wir so was nicht hier. Ausserdem muss ich sie bitten sich hier rechts Schutzkleidung anzuziehen. Das ist so Vorschrift." Finn: " Geht klar. Vielen Dank auch dafür das sie das mitmachen. Kommst du bitte Rachel!" Die beiden folgten Dr. Slash in einen kleinen Raum in dem sie sich grüne Schutzmäntel, Mundschutz, Kopfhaube sowie Uberschuhe anziehen mussten. Erst danach durften sie weiter gehen. Dr. Slash führte sie vorbei an mehrern Zimmern die grosse Fenster hatten durch die man den kompletten Raum sehen konnte. In manchen waren Menschen zu sehen die an unzählige Maschinen angeschlossen in ihren Betten lagen. Rachel: " Warum haben die Zimmer hier alle Fenster?" Dr: " Damit wir sofort sehen wenn irgendetwas nicht mit den Patienten stimmt. Die Geräte schlagen manchmal nicht schnell genug an und so kann jeder Arzt oder Pfleger sofort erkennen wenn eine Person HIlfe braucht. So, wir sind da. Ich lasse sie jetzt alleine aber bitte nicht länger als 5 Minuten verstanden!" Finn: " Versprochen. In 5 Minuten sind wir wieder an der Schleuse vorne." Die Ärztin drehte sich um und ging in ein anderes Zimmer. Nun standen Finn und Rachel alleine in dem kalten Gang. Finn drehte sich zu der Tür links von ihnen um und drückte die Klinke herunter. Er bedeutete Rachel ihm zu folgen als er in das Zimmer eintrat. thumb|left|283pxIn dem Raum stand nur ein einzelnes Bett mit zwei Stühlen davor. Rachels Augen wurden groß als sie erkannte wer drin lag, David Karofsky! Bei seinem Anblick bekamm sie sofort Panik und sie giftete Finn an. Rachel: " Was soll das?? Lass mich hier raus, ich will ihn nicht sehen. Schau ihn dir doch an, diese ganzen Schäuche und Drähte. Und wir sind dran schuld. Hätten wir ihn bloss nicht so aufgeregt!" NEIN; MACHT EUCH KEINE GEDANKEN UM DAVID Als beide diese Stimme hörten erschracken sie im ersten Moment, keiner von beiden hatte gehört wie die Tür aufging. Wie sie sich umgedreht hatten stand dort eine Frau die ein kleines Mädchen an der Hand hatte. Sie wirkte völlig erschöpft und man sah ihr an das sie vor kurzem geweint hatte. "Du musst Rachel sein, ich bin Sally Karofsky, Davids Mum und das ist seine kleine Schwester Angie. Finn hat mir gesagt das ihr kommen würdet. Glaub mir, euch trifft keine Schuld an Davids Zustand. Das er jetzt da liegt und nicht mehr als eine leere Hülle die künstlich beatmet wird, ist alleine die Schuld von diesen Jungs. Die haben ihn so zugerichtet und dann einfach liegen gelassen. Ich weis das mein Junge kein Engel war, er hat früher sehr viel Leid euch zugeführt, Aber seit ein paar Wochen hatte er Brian, ein lieber und netter Junge. Sie hatten sich im Sommer kennengelernt. David hatte am Anfang Probleme damit es uns zu sagen aber mein Mann und ich waren sehr verständnisvoll. Hauptsache er wird glücklich sagten wir uns. Das er jetzt Männer liebte war klar im ersten Moment schwer für uns aber ist unser Sohn. Welche Eltern würden ihrem Kind das Glück verwehren, Tja, Brian war gestern da. Für ihn ist es noch schwerer, er wird damit nicht fertig, David war auch sein erster fester Freund. Ich denke nicht das er noch einmal David besucht. Wir dürfen es ihm aber nicht übel nehmen. Bitte Rachel, nimm dir die Sache nicht so zu Herzen, David hatte uns in der Woche vor seinem zweiten Anfall viel von Dir und dem Glee Club erzählt. Er hat es im Nachhinein mehr als bereut nicht im Glee Club damals geblieben zu sein. Er meinte auch das er sich mit Kurt sich ausprechen müsse , soweit ich weis ist ihm das vor seinem Schlaganfall gelungen, Ich hoffe es zumindest. Am schlimmsten ist es natürlich für Angie hier, Sie sieht ihren grossen Bruder und möchte nichts sehnlicher als dass er aufsteht und wieder mit ihr spielt. Es wird denke ich lange dauern bis sie damit zurecht kommt!" Rachel beugte sich zu dem kleinen Mädchen runter das die Hand seiner Mutter losgelassen hatte und zu Rachel die paar Schritte rübergegangen war. Ohne einen Satz oder Aufforderung umarmte Angie plötzlich Rachel und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, "'' Mein Bruder ist ganz doll krank, die Ärzte können ihm nicht mehr helfen. Der eine Doktor hat gestern gemeint das David hier lebendig begraben sei und dass so was eine Bestrafung sei. David ist aber nicht böse!"'' Rachel und Angie liefen große Tränen hinunter. Rachel hob die Kleine hoch und tröstete sie. Das beide Mädchen weinten war irgendwie für die jeweils andere sehr tröstend. Rachel: " Nein Spatz, dein Bruder ist nicht böse. Er ist ein ganz toller Junge, du darfst dein ganzes Leben stolz auf ihn sein." Keine Minute später erschien Dr.Slash in der Tür und bedeutete Rachel und Finn sehr bestimmt dass es Zeit war! Der Besuch Auf dem Weg nach draussen griff Rachel nach Finns Hand. Der Besuch bei David hatte etwas bei ihr bewirkt, soviel war klar. Bis sie das Auto erreicht hatten sprach keiner von beiden ein Wort. Erst als Finn den Motor startete und das Radio anging löste sich die Spannung merklich bei beiden. Finn: " Und, wie geht es dir?" Rachel: " Gut,sehr gut sogar. Danke das du mich heute hierher gebracht hast. Ich habe nun verstanden das weder ich noch irgendjemand anderes von uns Schuld an David´s Zustand hat. Es hätte zu jeder Zeit passieren können. Es ist natürlich grausam wie er da unten liegt aber die Gewissheit das er es doch noch geschaft hat sein Gewissen zu erleichtern ist tröstlich. Ich glaube auch das es David ernst gemeint hat. Mich würde auf jeden Fall aber interessieren was er mit Kurt besprochen hat." Finn:" Mich auch. Warum fragen wir Kurt nicht einfach heute Abend, du kommst doch mit zu uns ?" Rachel: " Na klar, ich lasse mir doch nicht den Kartoffelauflauf mit Zuchini von deiner Mum entgehen.!" Finn: " Super, dann fahr ich dich jetzt nach Hause und hol dich gegen halb 7 ab?" Rachel: " Ok, so machen wir es. Finn, versprichst du mir etwas hoch und heilig?" Finn: " Alles was du willst Schatz. Das weist du doch. Was ist es denn?" Rachel: " Wenn unser Kind später Probleme hat, egal welche, dass wir auf darauf eingehen und es nicht im Stich lassen. Kanns du mir das versprechen?" Finn: " Auf jeden Fall, das verspreche ich Dir! Egal was unser Kind für Probleme bekommt, es gibt nichts das man nicht lösen kann!" Rachel: " Danke. Ich liebe Dich!"thumb|280px Finn: " Und ich Dich!" Er setzte Rachel nach zehn Minuten bei ihr vor der Tür ab. Sie verabschiedeten sich noch mit einem Kuss voneinander wobei Finn zärtlich auch den Bauch von Rachel streichelte. Er liebte in der Zwischenzeit den Gedanken das er und Rachel bald zu dritt sein werden, Dieses ungebohrenes Leben das in Rachel heranwächst wird zwar alles verändern und ihr Leben komplett auf den Kopf stellen aber Finn war sich in der Zwischenzeit sicher mit Rachel alles meistern zu könne. Mit einem fetten, verträumten Grinsen auf den Lippen fuhr er davon, Nach kurzer Fahrt war er bei sich angekommen, Er stellte den Pick Up auf dem Parkplatz rechts vom Eingang ab und ging durch den Hintereingang ins Haus, Der erste den er sah war Burt der ihn herzlich begrüsste und meinte im Wohnzimmer währe seine Mum mit einer Überraschung. Finn verdrehte kurz die Augen, was für eine Überraschung kann das denn sein?! Er ging um die Ecke und betratt das Wohnzimmer, da saß seine Mum im Sessel und grinste ihn an. Carol: " Hi Schatz, guck wer uns besucht," Finn: " Hä, wer, was, wo, wie?" Carol: " Dreh dich doch mal um!" Gegen kurz vor halb sieben stand Rachel mit ihren Dads in der Küche und wartete auf Finn der jeden Moment kommen musste. Ihre Dads würden heute gemeinsam TV schauen, Rachel hatte die Erlaubnis, wenn sie wollte bei Finn zu übernachten, Seit sie erfahren hatten das sie Opas werden würden waren sie nicht mehr so streng mit ihrer Tochter. Sie wollten natürlich immer wissen wo Rachel war, aber wenn sie mit Finn zusammen weg ging waren ihre Sorgen eher gering, Sie mochten Finn sehr und freuten sich wirklich für die beiden. Dass der Zeitpunkt natürlich etwas "ungünstig" war stand ausser Frage aber die beiden vertraten die Auffassung wenn es passiert wird es schon richtig sein, Leroy: " Sag mal Spatz, wann holt dich Finn ab?" Rachel:" Er müsste eigentlich gleich da sein, Er wollte mich gegen halb abholen." Hiram: " OK, eine andere Frage. Habt ihr schon mal darüber gesprochen welche Religion das Kind haben wird?" Rachel: " Äh, ganz ehrlich Nein, Darüber haben wir echt noch nicht gesprochen, Die Frage ist bisher noch nicht aufgetaucht." Hiram:" Verstehe. Wie siehst du es eigentlich, Welche Religion sollte das Kind haben?" Rachel: " Ich weis es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Finn ist Chist und ich bin Jüdin. Irgenwie glauben wir doch fast an den gleichen Gott oder? Ich will mein Kind nicht als dogmatischen fanatischen Mensch erziehen, es soll nur einen Leitfaden im Leben haben. Wenn Finn will das es getauft wird glaub ich dann ist das auch ok." Leroy: " Und wie sieht es mit Heirat mal aus, ich meine wie wird das Kind heißen? Hudson, Berry, Berry -Hudson oder Hudson - Berry? Klingt irgendwie komisch oder?" Rachel: " Dad, du denkst doch nicht wirklich schon an Heirat?! Lass mich, uns erst mal das Kind auf die Welt bringen. Danach können alles weitere planen" Hiram: " Beruhig dich Spatz, wir wollten dich nicht unter Druck setzen. Dein Dad und ich haben uns halt Gedanken gemacht. Du bist unser Sonnenschein und dem soll es halt gut gehen. Ich glaube eben ist Finn vorgefahren, geh zu ihm raus. Habt viel Spass heute abend, wir sehen uns morgen. Wir lieben Dich!" Rachel: " Danke, ich weis doch das ihr es nur gut mit mir meint. Ich liebe euch auch. Tschüss." Sie verabschiedete sich noch von beiden mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, nahm ihre Tasche vom Küchentisch und ging durch die Hintertür nach draussen wo tatsächlich Finn schon aus dem Wagen ausgestiegen war. Die beiden fielen sich in die Arme als ob ihr letztes Treffen nicht erst ein paar Stunden sondern Monatethumb|264px her gewesen sei. Finn nahm Rachel die Tasche ab und verfrachtete diese auf den Rücksitz. Sie stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein und Finn legte den Rückwärtsgang ein. Finn: " Na, alles klar Schatz. Du hast mich ja eben begrüsst, holla die Waldfee!" Rachel: " Naja darf ich mich nicht freuen wenn ich meinen geliebten Freund wieder sehe?" Finn: " Doch, doch. Ich find das super, so was kannst du jeden Tag machen. Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen." Rachel: " Hmm,. liese sich einrichten. Aber nur wenn du mir versprichst immer bei mir zu bleiben." Finn:" Für immer bei dir bleiben? Das hieße ja jeden Tag in diese tollen Augen sehen, jeden Tag dieses bezaubernde Lächeln geniesen, jeden Tag den Klang deiner Stimme hören und jeden Tag mit dir zu beenden. Rachel, ich kann mir nichts schöneres vorstellen:" Rachel: " OK, dann währe das ja mal geklärt. Aber du scheinst auch super drauf zu sein. Gibts etwas was du mir erzählen willst?" Finn: " Du hast Recht. Du glaubst nicht wer uns heute besucht?" Rachel: " Keine Ahnung, wer ?" Finn: " Warte ab bis wir bei mir zuhause sind, du fällst rückwärts um, versprochen." thumb Keine 5 Minuten später waren sie da. Finn holte Rachels Tasche aus dem Auto und half ihr dann ganz galant um aus dem Auto zu kommen. Sie gingen zur Hauptür wo Carole bereits wartete. Sie begrüsste Rachel herzlich und bat sie sofort ins Wohnzimmer. Finn ging zwei Schritte hinter ihr durch den Gang. Das breite Grinsen das er auf dem Gesicht hatte machte Rachel etwas Angst. Als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat sah sie zuerst Burt in seinem grossen Ledersessel sitzen der sofort aufstand um Rachel lange zu drücken und zu herzen. Finn: " Hey, drück meine Frau nicht zu fest ok. Ich brauch die noch!" Die beiden Männer konnten sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten aufgrund dieses kleines Kommentares von Finn. Rachel:" So, wenn die beiden Herren mal fertig währen würde ich doch sehr gerne wissen was hier abgeht? Wer so berühmtes besucht euch? Finn hat ja ganz geheimnisvoll getan." Carole: " Klar Rachel, versteh dich. Dreh dich mal um." Als Rachel sich umgedreht hatte glaubte sie im ersten Moment nicht ihren Augen. Mit dieser Person hatte sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Da im Durchgang zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer stand mit einem breiten Grinsen.......................................SARAH!!! Sie ging schnell auf Rachel zu und umarmte sie lange und herzlich. Nachdem die beiden sich gelöst hatten setzten sich beide auf zwei Stühle in der Wohnküche. Finn, Carole und Burt standen alle zusammen und grinsten über beide Ohren. Rachel :" Hi, wo kommst du den her? MIt Dir habe ich wirklich nicht gerechnet. Wie geht es Dir?" Sarah: " Danke, mir geht es sehr gut. Hatte letzte Woche meine Nachsorgeuntersuchung, bisher null Tumorzellen. In 3 Monaten muss ich wieder hin aber meine Ärzte sind sehr zuversichtlich das ich keinen Rückfall bekomme." Rachel: " Das ist ja spitze. Du glaubst gar nicht wie ich mich für dich freue. Aber wieso bist überhaupt da, hast du keine Schule?" Sarah: " Eigentlich schon, aber letzte Woche ist bei einem Schüler ein Experiment im Chemieunterricht schief gegagen. Naja und nun ist die Schule 14 Tage zwangsgeschlossen, Da dachte ich mir, ich besuch mal meinen Lieblingscousin und seine bezaubernde Freundin. Aber ich habe auch schon gehört das es bei euch auch gute Neuigkeiten gibt.!" Rachel: " Schon klar, hat mein Götterfreund seinen Mund nicht halten können? Ja es stimmt. Finn und ich werden Eltern!" Sarah: " Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden. Ich hoffe ich darf auch zur Hochzeit kommen!?!" Auf einmal war es im kompletten Raum still, man konnte quasi besagte Stecknadel fallen hören. Finn löste sich von seinen Eltern und setzte sich neben Rachel und nahm ihre Hand. Sarah :" Was ist los, habe ich was falsches gesagt?" Finn: " Äh, eigentlich nicht. Die Sache ist nur dass Rachel und ich darüber noch gar nicht gesprochen geschweige den nachgedacht haben. Wir waren erst mal damit beschäftigt uns an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen Eltern zu werden. Du hast uns damit überrascht." Sarah: " Ups, sorry da habe ich mal voll ins Fettnäpchen gelangt. Wollte euch nicht in Bedrängnis bringen. Ist ja auch egal. Hauptsache das Kind ist gesund, alles andere kann man später nachholen. Aber eine Frage habe ich noch." thumb|left|352pxRachel: " Klar, frag einfach." Sarah: " Wie machst du das bei den Nationals. Du bist doch dann hochschwanger, geht das zwecks Flug und so?" Rachel: " Wenn alles gut geht meint mein Arzt ist es kein Problem. Ich geh davon aus das ich dabei bin." Sarah: " Dann sehen wir uns in Hawai!" Finn: Wie?? Kapier ich jetzt net." Sarah: " Mein Glee Club hat sich vor 3 Wochen für die Nationals qualifiziert. Wir fliegen auch nach Hawai!" Finn: " Wow, Glückwunsch. Davon hast du mir aber vorhin nichts erzählt. Ich wusste gar nicht dass du schon wieder angefangen hast zu singen." Rachel :" Auch Glückwunsch von mir. Aber wir werden euch dort auch als Rivalen betrachten. Nachsichtigkeit brauchs du nicht zu erwarten." Finn: " Rachel, bitte." Sarah: " *grins* Ist schon ok Finn. Ich hab damit kein Problem. Wir haben so oder so keine Chance gegen euch. Bei zwei solchen Stars wie euch. Ist überhaupt das erste Mal seit mehr als 12 Jahren das unser Glee Club mal wieder bis zu den Nationals gekommen ist. Ich sehe das als Erfahrung und kann dabei sogar noch am Strand rumliegen. Ist doch prima!" Das Gespräch wurde von Carole unterbrochen die das Essen fertig hatte. Alle setzten sich an den gedeckten Tisch und genossen das gemeinsame Essen. Burt fragte Sarah ein halbes Loch in den Bauch wie es in Dallas ist und wie die Therapie verläuft. Sarah gab gerne bereitwillig Auskunft. Sie war Finn und seiner Familie auf ewig dankbar für das was sie getan hatten. Bis vor einem halben Jahr wusste sie nicht mal das sie einen Cousin hatte. Erst als sie sterbenskrank geworden war hatten die Ärzte mit Hilfe ihres Dads auf der Suche nach der besagten Nadel im Heuhaufen Finn und seine Familie gefunden. Und es war ja auch nicht sicher gewesen ob Finn überhaupt als Knochenmark Spender in Frage kam. Als er nach ihrem Anruf zwei Tage später im Krankenhaus aufgetaucht war um sich testen zu lassen wollte Sarah gar nicht hoffen das er vielleicht die Rettung sein konnte. Keine 3 Tage später wiederum hatte sie das von Finn gespendete Knochenmark transplantiert bekommen und ihm versprechen müssen sobald es ihr besser ging ihn in LIma zu besuchen. Das hatte sie auch so schnell wie es ging nachgeholt. Und jetzt waren ihre beiden Welten um den jeweils anderen bereichert. Aber das beste war Rachel. Finns Freundin war wie die grosse Schwester für Sarah die sie nicht hatte. Sie war witzig, gebildet, verdammt hübsch und konnte atemberaubend gut singen. Finn konnte stolz sein solch eine Frau an seiner Seite zu haben. Und jetzt wurden die beiden auch noch Eltern, Sarah freute sich tierisch darüber. Der Abend endete spät nachdem Carole noch jedem ihren berühmten Griesauflauf als Nachspeise serviert hatte. Sarah verabschiedete sich von Finn, Rachel, Burt und Carole und verschwand im Gästezimmer im Keller welches für sie hergerichtet worden war. Morgen vormittag brachte Burt sie dann wieder an den Bahnhof damit sie zurück nach Dallas fahren konnte. Auch Finn und Rachel verabschiedeten sich um in Finns ZImmer im ersten Stock zu gehen. Kurze Zeit später lagen beide gemeinsam im Bett. Rachel im Arm von Finn. Finn: " Schatz, darf ich dich was fragen?" Rachel :" Klar. Was denn?" Finn: " Sarah hat vorhin von Heirat gesprochen." Rachel :" J-Ja,?!" Finn: " Was ich wissen möchte ist ob du dir überhaupt dir vorstellen kannst das wir zusammen eine kleine Familie sein können. Wir haben über so vieles gesprochen wie die richtige Babynahrung oder Wickelkomoden. Aber über das Wichtigste haben wir noch gar nicht besprochen. Was meinst du?" Rachel: " Finn, Schatz. Ich hätte mich nie für das Kind entschieden wenn ich nicht davon überzeugt gewesen währe das wir das zusammen als Familie schaffen. Klar Finn, ich liebe Dich und könnte mir niemand anderes vorstellen mit dem ich eine Familie haben möchte. Du bist mein Ying, du machst mich besser, bringst mich zur Ruhe. Aber jetzt kommt natürlich meine Gegenfrage. Wie siehst du die Sache?" Finn:" Rachel, du bist meine absolute Traumfrau. Damals wie ich dich zum ersten Mal auf dem Schulflur gesehen habe gab es bei mir so etwas wie ein Schlag. Heute weis ich das ich ab da dir voll und ganz verfallen war. Du bist die Frau mit der ich alt werden möchte. Ich liebe alles an Dir, auch deine kleinen Macken. Es gibt niemand der mich so gut kennt wie du. Du kannst mich zum lachen bringen wenn mir zum weinen ist. Ich habe so ein Gefühl von Glückseeligkeit wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin. Deswegen Rachel Berry liebe ich." thumb|298px Rachel drehte sich zu Finn um und gab ihm einen langen Kuss. Sie war genau in diesem Moment die glücklichste Frau auf diesem Planeten. Der Mann der sie so liebte wie sie war hatte ihr gerade gestanden das er mit ihr alt werden wolle. Mehr Glück konnte man nicht mehr haben. Beide schliefen kurze Zeit später Hand in Hand zurfrieden ein. Der falsche Prophet Am nächsten Tag fuhr Sarah wieder, nachdem sich alle mehr als ausgiebig voneinander verabschiedet hatten, mit dem Zug nach Dallas zurück. Sie, Rachel und Finn freuten sich aber bereits darauf sich bei den Nationals in zwei Monaten wieder zu sehen. Es war jetzt nicht mehr lange bis dahin. Weihnachten stand vor der Tür und somit auch ein paar Tage der Ruhe und Besinnlichkeit. Will hatte für den letzten Tag vor den Ferien noch etwas besonderes vor. Er und die New Directions gaben ein Benefitzs Konzert. Zum einen sollten die Hälfte der Einnahmen an die örtliche Armenküche gehen, zum zweiten wollten die New Directions sich so ein kleines Taschengeld für die fast 10 Tage auf Hawai verdienen. Die Aula füllte sich so langsam mit Schülern und Lehren. Figgins hatte sich breit schlagen lassen die letzten beiden Stunden vor den Ferien ausfallen zu lassen. Hinter der Bühne standen die New Directions und warteten sehnsüchtig darauf auf die Bühne zu können. Seit ihrem Sieg bei den Regionals waren sie an der Schule akzeptiert und mussten nicht mehr befürchten mit Slushies oder schlimmeren beworfen zu werden. In der Aula selber waren an den beiden Eingängen jeweils zwei grosse Boxen aufgestellt in die man die Spenden werfen konnte. Sue selber hatte sich bereit erklärt das Geld zu verwalten, was alle Beteiligten mehr als spanisch vorkamm, aber niemand traute sich Sues Angebot auszuschlagen. Das Licht wurde sowohl hinter wie auch vor der Bühne ausgeschaltet. Nur die schwache Notbeleuchtung wies jetzt noch einen stolperfreien Weg. Will ging noch mal zu jedem einzelnen und wünschte ihm Glück, dann hieß es raus und Auftritt. Der Vorhang ging auf und da standen sie alle im Scheinwerferlicht. Das Klavier fing an die ersten Töne zu spielen, Rachel trat vor und begann zu singen " its christmas time....." Die Zeit verging wie im Flug, spätestens als Finn und Puck als rockende Weihnachtsmänner " Santa Claus is coming to town" auf der Bühne wirbelten war die Stimmung mehr als ausgelassen. Sue und Will gingen mit jeweils einer Spendenbox durch die Reihen und sammelten fleissig Geld von Schülern und Lehrern ein. Nach knapp zwei Stunden sang der komplette Saal zum Abschluss noch Silent Night. Als die letzten Töne verklungen waren gab es Beifall und Direktor Figgins bedankte sich im Namen aller Schüler und Lehrer für diese Darbietung und wünschte jetzt allen friedliche Feiertage und einen hoffentlich guten Anfang im neuen Jahr. Ab jetzt lagen fast 3 Wochen Ferien vor den Schülern. Jeder verabschiedete sich von einander und man versprach sich zwischen den Feiertagen zu treffen, zumindest die welche in Lima blieben. Santana und Brittany fuhren mit ihren Familien jeweils zu Verwandten. Will und Sue brachten die Spendenboxen gemeinsam ins Lehrerzimmer wo das gespendete Geld gezählt werden sollte. Will konnte nicht anderst als Sue zu fragen. thumb|left|286pxWill: " Sue, ich muss ihnen wirklich danken für heute und für die letzen Wochen." Sue: " Was meinen sie jetzt damit Will?" Will: " Sie waren in den letzten Wochen sehr hilfsbereit wie auch heute wieder. Sie haben in letzter Zeit auch den Glee Club in Ruhe gelassen." Sue: " Achso, das meinen Sie. Ich habe festgestellt das ich durch nicht beachten sie viel mehr schaden kann da sie ja dann keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr bekommen. Sie wissen doch die beste Publicity ist schlechte. Und ohne Publicity keine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich bin also zur psychologischen Kriegsführung übergegangen." Will: " Aha, verstehe. Und mit Weihnachten und der Tod ihrer Schwester hat das nichts zu tun?" Sue: " Pustekuchen, so was macht doch einer Sue Sylvester nichts aus." Will: " Hmm, ok akzeptiert. Wie viel haben sie eigentlich gezählt?" Sue: " Bei mir waren 1.265,- Dollar drin, bei ihnen?" Will: " Moment, ganz genau 878,- Dollar und 30 Cent. Wow das sind über 2.000,- Dollar. Da freuen sich die Kids und die Armenküche." Die beiden teilten das Geld genau in zwei Haufen die exact 1.081.65,- Dollar wert waren. Will schloss den Teil der New Directions in sein Lehrerschliesfach ein. Sue: " Wenn sie wollen kann ich das Geld zur Armenküche bringen, ich muss eh an diesem Loch für Versager vorbei. Hab heute meinen guten Tag also nehmen sie das Angebot an bevor ich es mir anderst überlege." Will: " Habe nichts dagegen einzuwenden Sue." Sue nahm das Geld, steckte es in einen grossen Umschlag und verlies das Lehrerzimmer. Beim hinausgehen rief ihr noch Will zu....... " Frohe Weihnachten Sue und möge Gott sie beschützen" Sue flüsterte leise in sich hinein mit einer aufkommenden Träne im rechten Auge...."Danke, sie auch". Rachel und Finn feierten dieses Jahr getrennt voneinander. Ihre Geschenke hatte sie sich bereits in der Schule gegeben. Am 2. Weihnachtstag hatten sie sich aber verabredet um diesen Tag zusammen zu verbringen. Die Hudsons feierten nach alter Tradition mit Bragen und allem was dazu gehörte, auch wenn Kurt anmerkte das dieses Essen nicht das ganz richtige für seinen Dad währe. Bei Berrys hingegen war der Weihnachstabend etwas anderst gestaltet. Rachel saß mit ihren beiden Dads auf der Couch, jeder eine große Schüssel mit Popcorn vor sich und schauten zusammen in einem wahren Marathon zuerst "Vom Winde verweht", danach "Harry und Sally" und zum krönenden Abschluss "Titanic". Sie waren gerade an der Stelle angekommen als Leonardo sagte " Ich bin der König der Welt" als es an der Tür klingelte. Rachel sprang auf und meinte im laufen zu ihren Dad´s " ich gehe, das ist vielleicht Finn". Sie kam nach ein paar Minuten zuthumb|266pxrück und setzte sich wortlos auf die Couch. Ihre Dad´s schauten sie etwas verwundert an. "Alles in Ordnung Schat, wer war es denn?" "Der Postbote" meinte Rachel einsilbig. Wie der Postbote, am 24.12.? Was hatte er denn so wichtiges? Rachel zog einen Brief aus ihrer Gesästasche hervor und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Ihre Dads schauten verdutzt auf den Umschlag auf dem stand: An: Rachel Berry, Lima Ohio Absender: Jesse St. James. Der Griff zu den Sternen Die Tage bis zum Jahreswechsel verliefen ohne weitere Vorkommnise. Rachel verbrachte die Tage nach Weihnachten mit Finn und seiner Familie. Von Jesses Brief und seinem Inhalt erzählte sie niemanden, sie musste sich über den Sinn noch klar werden. Lima sah jetzt aus wie eine Märchenlandschaft. Die Dächer der Häuser waren wie mit Puderzucker überzogen und die Luft war klar und kalt. Rachel und Finn nutzten die freien Tage öfters zu langen ausgedehnten Spaziergängen, was in Rachels Zustand von Tag zu Tag schwieriger wurde. Sie brauchte jetzt immer öfters Ruhepausen und ihre Hungeratacken führten bei Finn grossem Erstaunen. Die beiden diskutierten Namen für ihr Kind, Rachel hatte bei der letzten Untersuchung erfahren das sie ein Mädchen bekommen werden. Finn war bei dem Gedanken eine Prinzessin zu haben ausgerastet vor Glück. Finn beschäftigte bei aller Freude über sein Kind noch andere Themen. Er und Rachel mussten in naher Zukunft für einen Menschen sorgen, dieser Gedanke führte bei Finn zu kurzen Angstschüben. Er war auch nach dem Abend mit Sarah absolut sicher das Rachel die Frau war mit der er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen will. Der Gedanke sie verlieren zu können war das Schlimmste was er sich vorstellen konnte. Deswegen war Finn zwei Tage vor Sylvester nach New York geflogen, das Rachel davon nichts mit bekamm war eine schwierige Aufgabe gewesen, aber Finn hatte sie mit Hilfe ihrer Dads und Quinn erfolgreich abgelenkt. Er wollte etwas wichtiges besorgen und brauchte auch etwas Glück dazu, dass wusste er. Am Morgen des 31.12 ladete Finn wieder mit der ersten Maschine aus New York und war sogar zum versprochenen Sylvesterbrunch mit Rachel und ihren Dads wieder zuhause. Sie hatte wirklich nichts mitbekommen oder zumindest lies sie sich nichts anmerken. Sie saßen alle zusammen am grossen Tisch im Haus der Berrys. Finn, Kurt, Blaine,Burt, Carole, Rachel und ihre Dads. Alle waren ausgelassen und fröhlich. Kurt und Blaine bombadierten Rachel mit Fragen wie es sich so hochschwanger anfühle, Es wurde auch über ihre Chancen bei den Nationals diskutiert. Kurt und Blaine waren der einstimmigen Meinung das Finn und Rachel es bitte diesmal unterlasen sollen sich auf der Bühne zu küssen, dass würde ihre Chancen höchstwahrscheinlich erhöhen. Die beiden versprachen unter grossem Gelächter aller Anwesenden auf Liebesbekundungen auf der Bühne zu verzichten.thumb|366px|Furt^^ Gegen Nachmittag machten sich die Kids fertig für dié grosse Sylvesterparty in der Stadthalle. Alle Mitglieder die nicht mit ihrer Familie verreist waren wollten kommen um gemeinsam zu feiern, Es gab ein Büffet mit warmen und kalten Speisen und Getränken, Für die älteren und Erwachsenen stand sogar eine Schüssel mit Glühwein bereit. Finn und Rachel waren die letzten die kamen. Finn musste unbedingt noch mal kurz nach Hause weil er was vergessen habe, was wollte oder konnte er Rachel nicht sagen. Sie hatte ihn zwar etwas schief angeguckt als er sie 10 Minuten später schweigend abgeholt hatte aber sie wollte jetzt nicht gleich in Streit ausbrechen bei den vielen Schwangerschaftshormonen die sie in sich trug. Die anderen waren schon eifrig am tanzen und feiern. Selbst Mr. Shue und Emma waren hier und tanzten eng umschlungen zu Moon River. Kurt und Blaine saßen am Tisch und schauten sich das bunte Treiben an. Noah und Sugar hingegen mussten anscheinend Kaugummi gefrühstückt haben, ihre Zungen lösten sich seit fast 5 Minuten nicht mehr voneinander. Finn überlegte kurz ob er rübergehen und ihnen Hilfe anbieten sollte, verwarf aber diesen Gedanken nach einem kurzen Moment mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen. Quinn und Artie hatten noch Platz an ihrem Tisch und so saßen Finn und Rachel bei ihnen und unterhielten sich. Rachel löcherte Quinn mit Fragen über ihre Schwangerschaft mit Beth. Ob sie auch so oft Nachts rausgemusst hatte, die Übelkeit am Anfang, die Heishungeratacken und wie Quinn es geschafft hatte wieder so schnell ihre Figur zu bekommen. Als Finn die beiden so vertraut miteinander sah konnte er sich nicht vorstellen wie aggresiv und feindselig das Verhältnis früher war. Ok, er hatte Quinn quasi zweimal für Rachel verlassen aber er wollte ihr wirklich nie wehtun. Deswegen freute er sich auch das Quinn nun mit Artie offensichtilich glücklich war. Kurz vor Mitternacht stand Rachel noch einmal auf und meinte sie gehe sich noch kurz hübsch machen bevor es 12 schlägt, Quinn schloss sich ihr spontan an auch wenn Finn wie Artie meinten das beide die hübschesten Frauen hier währen. Die Mädels entschwanden und Finn konnte endlich in Aktion treten, den ganzen Abend über bot sich keine Gelegenheit für das was er jetzt machte. Er ging zur Band auf die Bühne und unterhielt sich kurz mite dem Bandleader. Danach war Mr. Shue dran der nach dem kurzen Gespräche nur lächelnd meinte: " Roger Finn!" Die Band fing gerade an " The Final Countdown" zu spielen als Rachel und Quinn zurück kammen. Alle versammelten sich auf der Tanzfläche und zählten dann gemeinsam herunter: 10....... 9........ 8....... 7....... 6....... 5....... 4......... 3........ 2........ 1....... FROHES NEUES JAHR!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! Die Paare küssten sich und man wünschte sich gegenseitig alles Gute fürs neue Jahr. Im Hintergrund lief "Auld lang slyne" und halle waren seelig und ausgelassen. Auf einmal löste sich Finn von Rachel und ging in Richtung Bühne. Alle schauten ihm ungläubig hinterher als der die Treppen nach oben ging und sich direkt hinter ein Mikrofon stellte. Finn: " Äh, Test! Ah Ok. Hallo Freunde, noch mal uns allen ein frohes neues Jahr. Ich hoffe das sich für uns alle die Wünsche erfüllen die wir uns vorgenommen haben. Ich für meinen Teil sehe mehr als positiv in dieses Jahr. Ich werde meinen Abschluss machen und bin mit der Frau zusammen die ich über alles liebe. Und zu allem Glück bekommt diese Frau auch noch unser gemeinsames Kind. Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen wie stolz und happy ich bin. Rachel, würdes du bitte kurz zu mir hochkommen." Rachel ging völlig geistesabwesend nach oben. Sie war von Finns Aktion total überrascht worden. Was hatte er nur vor. Sie lächelte etwas unsicher als sie oben auf der Bühne stand alle sie anstarrten. Eigenlich hatte sie keine Probleme im Scheinwerferlicht zu stehen aber hier war es offentsichtlich etwas anderes. Finn nahm ihr beiden Hände in seine und kniete auf einmal sich vor ihr hin. Das Mikro wurde ihm gehalten als er anfing zu sprechen. "Liebe Rachel Berry. Seit nun fast drei Jahren gehen wir gemeinsam durch Dick und Dünn. Wir haben gemeinsam so manches Tal gesehen und so manche Gipfel. Du bist die Frau die ich immer gesucht hatte, du gibst mir die Kraft weiter zu gehen wenn ich müde bin. Du wäscht mir den Kopf wenn ich mal wieder über das Ziel hinaus schlage. Es gibt nichts schöneres für mich wenn du morgens in meinem Arm aufwachst. Ich liebe es wenn du im Schlaf quickst wie ein kleines Schweinchen. Ich mag den Duft deines Schampoo, die Art wie morgens verschlafen schaust. Und du trägst unter deinem Herzen ein Kind, unser Kind. Ich kann dir nicht den Himmel auf Erden versprechen, es wird mit Sicherheit Zeiten und Tage geben da wir uns am liebsten umdrehen und fortlaufen wollen. Aber ich weis das wir diese Tage überstehen können, gemeinsam. Ich verspreche Dir das du immer wenn du Probleme hast zu mir kommen kannst, mich beschimpfen kannst wenn es dir gut tut. Ich möchte mit Dir und unserer Tochter gemeinsam leben und lieben. Rachel Berry, hier vor allen Leuten frage ich nun Dich. Willst du meine Frau werden?" MIt diesen Worten holte Finn aus seinem Sacko ein kleines Schächtelchen und öffnete es, Darin war ein goldener Ring zu sehen auf dem in feiner Schrift " Für immer Deins, für immer Unser" zu lesen war. thumb|leftFinn holte den Ring heraus und steckte ihn Rachel an den Finger! Rachel konnte vor lauter Tränen fast nicht sprechen. Sie bekamm nur ein schwaches "Ja ich will" heraus danach versagte ihr die Stimme. Alle Leute klatschten Beifall als Finn und Rachel sich auf der Bühne küssten. Wie auf Bestellung fing die Band an " Keep on Loving you" zu spielen.thumb|295px|right Die Beiden standen mehrere Minuten oben und genossen ihre Zweisamkeit. Rachel im Arm von Finn, sie musste immer wieder an ihren Ringfinger schauen. Es war wahr, da steckte der Ring immer noch wie vor ein paar Augenblicken. Als Rachel sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte und auch ihre Stimme wieder zurück kam drehte sie sich zu Finn um. Rachel: " Du bist wahnsinnig Finn, wie und wo hast du das Geld für den her, der muss noch 24 Karat haben?!" Finn: " Hat er auch. Rachel du verdienst den schönsten Ring der Welt. Ich liebe dich. Verzeih mir bitte das kein Diamant auf dem Ring ist aber dafür hat das Geld leider nicht mehr gerreicht." Rachel :" Finn, ich brauch keinen Ring mit Diamant, selbst wenn du mir einen Ring aus nem Kaugummiautomat geschenkt hättest hätte ich ja gesagt. Ich liebe dich über alles. Aber sag wo hattest du das Geld her. Du hast hoffentlich nicht Schulden gemacht oder gar dein Collegekonto geplündert!" Finn: " Nein, ich hab meine Baseball und Footballkartensammlung verkauft." Rachel " Oh Nein, an der hast du doch so gehangen. Da waren doch sogar noch Karten von deinem Dad dabei. Oh Finn, was du alles für mich machst. Im Sommer arbeitest du wie ein Bekloppter um mit mir nach New York zu fahren, jetzt verkaufst du deine Sammelkarten. Womit habe ich nur so ein Glück verdient?" Finn:" Ach, wo du mich gerade daran erinnerst. Ich hab noch was für Dich!" Rachel :" Noch etwas???? Was kommt den jetzt noch?" Finn: " Du erinnerst dich doch noch bestimmt an das Geschenk aus New York?" Rachel: " Ja, die beide Ketten mit den halben Herzen, du hast eines verkaufen müssen um unseren Rückflug bezahlen zu können. Und das nur weil ich Zicke..." Finn: " Psst. Alles gut, Wir wollen darüber nicht mehr reden. Ist Vergangenheit. Schau mal hier....." Er zog aus seiner anderen Sackotasche eine silberen Kette heraus, mit einem halben Herz....thumb|left|229px Rachel: " Finn, wo hast du den her??" Finn: " Als ich deinen Verlobungsring geholt hatte bin ich nach New York geflogen und habe in dem Pfandhaus nachgefragt wo ich ihn damals verkauft hatte. Zum Glück hatte der Mann die Kette noch nicht verkauft." Rachel :" Finn, das du nach New York geflogen bist um meine andere Hälfte des Herzen zu holen ist verrückt. Ich weis nicht was ich sagen soll.?!" Finn: " Küss mich einfach, den ein Kuss sagt mehr als tausend Worte!"thumb|278px Kurz vor dem Ziel Die Nachricht von der Verlobung von Rachel und Finn war Gesprächsthema Nummer 1 in der Schule. Als die Ferien vorbei waren wollten alle die nicht live dabei gewesen waren jedes Detail wissen. Rachel genoss das Gefühl wie sie angeschaut wurde auf den Fluren. Bis zum Abflug zu den Nationals waren es nur noch 12 Tage, deswegen drückte Mr. Schue ein wenig auf die Tube bei den Proben, Es waren noch ein, zwei kleine Fehler in den einzelnen Perormancen auszubessern, Da Rachel aufgrund ihrer offentsichtlichen Schwangerschaft eingeschränkt war was das Tanzen anbelangte einigte man sich darauf das die anderen "zappeln" durften und Rachel den Gesang im sitzen dazu steuerte. Es klappte sehr gut. Die Harmonien wurden immer besser. Die restlichen Directions kümmerten sich rührend um Rachel, wenn sie aufstehen wollte, was zugegeben lustig aussah, waren sofort 2 oder 3 Hände zum Helfen da. Eine grosse Hilfe war in der Zwischenzeit Quinn geworden, sie ging mit Rachel Babyklamotten kaufen, half ihr bei Umstandsmode und auch bei dem Zubereiten von Babynahrung zur Probe. Finn war froh das er nicht auch noch das machen musste, es tat gut wenn jemand anderes ihnen unter die Arme griff. thumb|leftMan konnte also Quinn als die neue beste Freundin von Rachel bezeichnen. Die beiden verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander was Finn mehr als freute. Der böse Streit aus der Vergangeheit war vergeben und vergessen. Über den Termin der Hochzeit hatten Finn und Rachel auch schon geredet. Sie waren der Meinung das sie es im Sommer nach der Schule machen wollen. Dann war die Schule hinter ihnen, die Nationals rum und ihre Tochter schon auf der Welt. Rachel hatte bereits Antwort aud New York bekommen, sie war angenommen und konnte im Spätjahr anfangen zu studieren. Finn hatte sich bei verschiedenen Colleges in New York beworben und hoffte das er diese Woche endlich die Antworten bekommen würde. Allerdings musste Rachel noch abklären wie sie Studium und Kind unter einen Hut bringen konnte. Es gab zwar schon einige Studenten die Kinder hatten allerdings waren dies nie Säuglinge gewesen. Rachel wollte deswegen nächste Woche noch mal kurz mit dem Dekan telefonieren und die Möglichkeiten erorieren. Nach der Probe bat Will die Kids noch einen Moment sitzen zu bleiben um ihnen noch etwas wichtiges zu sagen. thumb|left " Leute, wenn wir nächsten Sonntag in den Flieger steigen bedeutet dass für die meisten von uns eine zweite Chance. Die meisten von euch waren letztes Jahr mit in New York dabei. Ich muss euch sagen dass ich so was von stolz auf bin. Ihr habt euch von unserem "unglücklichen" Abschneiden beim letzten Mal nicht unterkriegen lassen. Im Gegenteil, ihr habt euch der Herausvorderung gestellt und wieder von vorne angefangen. Auch dieses Jahr ist nicht alles rund bei uns gelaufen aber ihr habt nie aufgegeben. Und die unter euch die beim letzten Mal noch nicht dabei waren sage ich eins. Geniest es, so etwas werdet ihr in eurer Zeit als Schüler warscheinlich nicht mehr erleben. Ich könnte jetzt so etwas sagen wie " diesmal schaffen wir es" oder so etwas ähnliches. Das werde ich nicht denn eins ist sicher. Unsere Gegner werden auch nicht schlechter geworden sein. Aber wenn ihr mit voller Leidenschaft und Gefühl dabei seit dann kann ich euch versprechen das wir eine faire Chance haben. Ich werde nächste Woche leider nicht da sein da ich einen Trauerfall in der Familie habe und nach Kalifornien fahren werde. Das bedeuted das dies heute unsere letzte gemeinsame Stunde war bis zu den Nationals aber ich bin rechtzeitig am Samstagabend wieder da. Wir sehen uns also am Sonntag gegen 10.00 Uhr am Flughafen. Unser Flug ist geht um 14.00 dann los. Also, übt die nächste Woche noch eure Stimmen, ich vertraue da euch vollkommen. Ach und noch ein Wort an unser Traumpaar: Finn, Rachel ihr habt Kussverbot bei den Nationals auf der Bühne verstanden!?" Im gesamten Raum brach lautes Gelächter aus. Finn und Rachel lachten ebenfalls und nickten in Richtung Will reumütig. Die Stunde war nun wirklich zu Ende und alle verschwanden in Richtung Parkplatz. Will stieg direkt in seinen blauen Toyota und fuhr schweren Herzen los. Eine entfernte Tante war gestorben aber sein Dad hatte darauf bestanden das Will bei der Beerdigung erscheint. Ihm war es überhaupt nicht recht seine Kids knapp eine Woche vor den Nationals alleine zu lassen. Er hatte noch ca 2 Stunden bis ihn Emma an den Bahnhof brachte, er würde ca 1,5 Tage brauchen und zig mal umsteigen müssen aber einen Flug zu dieser Jahreszeit nach Kalifornien plus Leihwagen konnte sich Will nicht leisten. Er hoffte das er auf der Beerdigung wenigstens noch ein, zwei Gesichter ausser denen seiner Eltern erkannte. Es sollte auch gleich noch die Testamentsvollstreckung im Anschluss an das Begräbnis stattfinden. Will war namentlich eingeladen worden was bedeutete das er zumindest in dem Testament erwähnt worden ist. Er überlegte fieberhaft wann er diese Tante Claudia zum letzten Mal überhaupt gesehen hatte. Es musste irgendein Familienfest vor mehr als 12 Jahren gewesen sein, womöglich sogar der berüchtigte Geburtstag von Onkel Dicky. An den Sommerpunsch konnte sich Will noch gut erinnern. Es war das erste mal das er so richtig besoffen war, und das nur von zwei Gläsern Punsch! Der Geburstag hatte damals damit geendet das seine Tante Fiona, die Schwester seiner Mum, oben ohne auf dem Tisch getanzt hatte und sein eigener Dad seiner Mum in den Ausschnitt gekotzt hatte! Die Kids hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit Gedanken gemacht wie sie die Woche ohne Mr. Schuster angehen wollten. Man beschloss verschiedene "Gruppen" zu machen und einzeln während und nach der Schule zu üben. MIt Erlaubnis von Figgins hatten Sam,Finn und Mercedes die 3 Schlüssel zum Probenraum bekommen und der Club durfte bis 22.00 üben, wenn er wollte. Da Rachel eh nicht mittanzen konnte und selbstverständlich ihren Gesangspart schon im Schlaf konnte aber ihre Freunde unterstützen wollte kam sie mit Finn mit und hörte sich die anderen an. Santana, Quinn und Mercedes probten gerade ihren Part bei " Edge of Glory" als Rachel auf einmal mit grossen Augen und den Händen vorm Bauch anfing zu brüllen. thumb|270px Sie fiel vorneüber auf die Knie und Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen herunter. Finn eilte sofort zu ihr hin und kniete sich neben sie hin. Er legte den Arm um sie und versuchte ihr ins Gesicht zu schauen. Finn: " Was ist los? Was hast du Schatz?" Rachel: " Ich weis nicht Finn, es hat auf einmal höllisch weh getan. Es zieht hier im Bauch brutal. Finn ich hab Angst um unser Baby!" Finn: " Bleib ganz ruhig Schatz, wir fahren jetzt sofort ins Krankenhaus und dann werden wir sehen was ist. Leute, fährt jemand von euch uns ins Krankenhaus, Ich kann kein Auto lenken!" Sam:" Ich machs Finn. Leute bringt Rachel bitte schnell zum Seitenausgang. Ich hol das das Auto und fahr nah ran." Mercedes, Santana und Finn stützten Rachel die sich unter Gestöhne und Schmerzen raus schleppte. Sie brauchten bald 5 Minuten bis sie zu der kleinen Tür kamen vor der schon Sam mit laufenden Motor wartete. Rachel wurde auf die Rückbank verfrachtet damit sie liegen konnte was ihr offentsichtlich weniger Schmerzen bereitete. Sam fuhr während Finn auf dem Beifahrersitz saß und appartisch wirkte. Er redete immer wieder auf Rachel ein das es gleich Hilfe gibt und sie sich keine Sorgen machen soll. Mercedes und Santana fuhren noch schnell bei Kurt und Blaine vorbei um sie mitzunehmen. Auch sie waren dann auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus. Sam blieb mit quitschenden Reifen auf dem Parkplatz stehen, Finn sprang sofort aus dem Auto und half Rachel beim reingehen. Sofort kam eine Schwester mit einem Rollstuhl in den sich Rachel setzten konnte. Die Schwester verschwand umgehend in einem Fahrstuhl und rief noch Finn zu " Sie nicht! Warten sie vor der Tür der Geburtenstation, wir kümmern uns um ihre Freundin!" thumb|left|284pxFinn stand völlig verlassen und hilflos im Eingang. Er wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Seine schwangere Verlobte war gerade in einem Fahrstuhl verschwunden und er hatte keine Ahnung wo sie gerade war oder was mit ihr passieren wird. Auf einmal spürte er mehrere Hände auf seiner Schultern. Hinter ihm waren seine Freunde aufgetaucht um ihn zu trösten. Mercedes nahm ihn vorsichtig in den Arm. Finn konnte nichts anderes tun als einfach zu heulen. Er wollte und konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Mercedes tätschelte ihm den Kopf und meinte leise ; " Ist schon gut, glaub mir ihr geht es gut. Komm lass uns mit den anderen hochfahren und warten. Du kannst jetzt eh nichts anderes machen." Finn drehte sich wortlos um und folgte seinen Freunden in den Fahrstuhl. Er hatte so grosse Angst das Rachel oder das Baby Schaden genommen hat. Warum musste das jetzt passieren, es schien doch alles perfekt zu laufen. Er bekamm nur schleierhaft mit wie Sam den Knopf drückte und der Fahrstuhl sich in Bewegung setzte. Keine zwei Minuten später saß er auf einem weißen Plastikstuhl und starrte auf die Tür mit der Aufschrift "Prenaterale Intensivstation & Kreissaal". Kurt brachte zwei Becher mit Kaffee und setzte sich neben seinen Stiefbruder. Finn war froh dass er nicht alleine hier sizten musste auch wenn die anderen nicht nachvollziehen können wie es ihm geht. Jedesmal wenn sich die grosse Doppeltür öffnete schaute die Gruppe aufgeregt hin um jedesmal festzustellen das es nur eine Schwester oder ein Arzt war der ihnen nichts neues mehr sagen konnte. Die Türen des Fahrstuhles meldeten sich und gingen auf, Finn schaute automatisch hin auch wenn er nicht wusste warum. Er war überrascht und erstaunt das er Quinn erblickte die einen Rollstuhl schob und in dem saß..........Dave Karofsky! thumb|350px Als Quinn die Gruppe erkannte kam sie rüber und blieb vor Finn stehen. Quinn: " Hey was macht ihr hier?" Mercedes: " Es ist wegen Rachel, sie ist vorhin mit Schmerzen eingeliefert worden." Quinn: " Oh Gott, das ist ja schlimm. Finn ist alles in Ordnung ?" Finn: " Ja, geht irgendwie. Nur das Warten macht mich wahnsinnig." Quinn: " Das kann ich verstehen. Leute, ich bin gleich bei euch und warte mit euch, ich muss nur David wieder runter auf seine Station bringen." Sam:" Hi David, wie geht es Dir?" David schaute Sam an und man konnte seine verschobenen Gesichtszüge sehen. Ihm liefen wieder dicke Tränen herunter. Er schüttelte sich am ganzen Körper und versteifte sich danach. Quinn beugte sich zu ihm herunter und streichelte ihm beruhigend die Hand. Augenblicke später entspannte sich der Körper von David und er sackte zurück in seinen Rollstuhl. Quinn: " Er kann nicht sprechen Sam, er ist erst vor 3 Wochen aus dem Koma erwacht. Durch die Schlaganfälle ist sein Sprachzentrum gestört. Er kann nur Teile seines Gesichtes und seine rechte Hand bewegen. Alles andere ist gelähmt. Er und seine Familie sind bei uns in der Gemeinde und deswegen kümmert sich jeden Tag ein anderes Mitglied um ihn. " Sam: " Oh, das tut mir leid. Das wusste ich nicht. Versteht er mich überhaupt?" Quinn: " Ja, er ist ansonsten völlig klar und versteht alles. Seine Ärzte sagen das es ein kleines Wunder ist das er aufgewacht ist. Normalerweise liegen solche Menschen bis sie sterben im Koma. Aber er scheint einen unbändigen Lebenswillen zu haben. Seine Familie hofft das er durch Physio und Ergotherapie wieder Teile seines Lebens zurückbekommt." Sie schob den Rollstuhl in Richtung Fahstuhl. David hob auf einmal wie zum Gruß seine rechte Hand in Richtung der Kids. Die Anderen erwiederten automatisch die Bewegung. Dann waren er und Quinn verschwunden. 10 Minuten später erschien Quinn wieder alleine und setzte sich zu Finn und den anderen. Sie legte ihren Kopf an Finns Schulter und wartete. Es vergingen ca 2 Stunden in denen ihnen nichts übrig blieb als Kaffee zu trinken und sich gegenseitig anzustarren. Endlich ging die grosse Tür auf únd die Schwester erschien die Rachel vorhin in Empfang genommen hatte. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen stand Finn auf und stürmte auf die Frau zu. Finn: " Was ist mit Rachel?? Sagen sie was?" XXX:" Ganz ruhig, sie sind Finn Hudson?" Finn: " Ja, verdammt was ist?" XXX:" Also, bei ihrer Verlobten gab es schwere Komplikationen. Das Kind hatte sich nicht gedreht und zusätzlich hatte sich die Nabelschnur um den Hals gelegt. Dadurch gab es eine Unterversorgung mit Sauerstoff und das hatte zu den Krämpfen bei ihr geführt." Finn: " OK, ich verstehe das sowieso nicht richtig. Was ist jetzt?" XXX: " Also, wir mussten bei Rachel sofort einen Kaiserschnitt machen da ansonsten das Kind sehr gefährdet war!" Finn: " Wie geht es Rachel, kann ich zu ihr? Und was ist mit dem Kind?" XXX:" Sie können gleich zu Rachel und zu ihrer Tochter, sie wird gerade noch untersucht. Aber zuerst suche ich noch eine Miss Fabray, wissen sie wo ich die finde? Rachel hat nach ihr gefragt!" Finn schaute die Schwester entgeistert an. Wieso wollte Rachel zuerst Quinn sehen? Er drehte sich um und winkte Quinn zu sich. Die schaute ihn völlig ratlos an als die Schwester sie mit nahm und beide hinter der Tür verschwanden. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis die Schwester wieder erschien und auf Finn zuging. XXX: " So, jetzt dürfen sie auch mit rein. Ich bring sie jetzt zu ihrer Tochter ok?" Finn: " Ja, klar aber wie geht es Rachel. Alles ok?" XXX: " Ja, alles in Ordnung. Sie können auch gleich zu ihr. Sie ist nur im Moment etwas indispuniert:" Sie führte Finn durch die Tür einen langen Gang entlang an dem mehrere Zimmer angrenzten. Auf einer Tür zu rechten stand in grossen Lettern " Kreissaal - bitte steril arbeiten". An der nächsten Abzweigung gingen sie links herum und kamen nach einigen Schritten an einer grossen Glasscheibe an hinter der mehrere kleine Betten standen mit Babys die darin lagen. Finn war vollkommen überwältigt von dem Anblick der sich ihm bot. Mit grossen Augen betrachtete er die Winzlinge die entweder schliefen oder kreischten. Finn: " Welche davon ist meine Tochter??" Eine zweite Schwester die in dem Raum arbeitete rollte ein kleines Bettchen direkt an die Scheibe damit Finn sie gut sehen konnte. thumb|298px Da lag sie, völlig ruhig und seelig schlafend in ihrem kleinen Bett. Finn versuchte instinktief die Hand auszustrecken um sie berühren zu können, Erst als der die Glasscheibe ertasstete merkte er sein Versehen, Die Schwester bei ihm lächelte kurz als sie es bemerkte. Finn: " Ist sie gesund? Sie sieht so klein aus, ist alles ok?" XXX: " Ja, ihr geht es prächtig. Sie ist nach den ersten Untersuchungen kerngesund. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, sie haben eine süße Tochter. Aber wie heißt sie eigentlich?" Finn: " Hm, darüber haben Rachel und ich noch gar nicht final gesprochen. Ich weis es nicht!" XXX: " Na dann fragen wir doch gleich mal die Mama. Kommen sie mit." Er führte ihn zu einer Tür ein paar Schritte weiter, Als er die Tür öffnete sah er zuerst Quinn auf einem Stuhl sitzen die ihn freundlich mit einem Lächeln hereinbat. Finn trat vorsichtig ein und und sah das Quinn am Fussende eines Bettes saß. Im Bett lag Rachel, sie hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck als ob sie gerade den New York Marathon und den Bosten Lauf hintereinander bestritten habe, Als sie Finn erblickte huschte ihr ein kleines Lächeln über das Gesicht, Sie beugte sich etwas auf und Finn trat an ihre Seite und küsste sie auf den Mund, Sie schloss dabei die Augen, Als sie die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte saß Finn auf einem Stuhl neben Quinn. Rachel:" Hi Schatz." Finn: " Hallo Maus, du hast uns einen Schrecken eingejagt. Manoman" Rachel: " Glaub mir, so hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt. Hast du sie schon gesehen?" Finn: " Ja, du hast einer wunderschönenen Tochter das Leben gestellt" Rachel: " Und ist sie gesund? " Finn: " Ja, ist sie, Kerngesund. Sie hat deine süsse Nase und deinen Charme" Rachel: " Ich hoffe das sie von ihrem Papi auch was schönes bekommen hat. Hoffe sie bekommt deine fluschigen Haare!" wird fortgesetzt.... Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:LoveStory Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Slash